One or more aspects of the present disclosure relates to a data processor, as well as to processing data in a data processor.
It is known to use data processors such as microprocessors for the processing of data, in particular data in binary representation. In order to meet given design objectives such as processing speed, processor cost, processor size and power consumption, typical data processors have a limited instruction set having on the order of 100 instructions or less and comprise processing hardware optimized to execute those instructions in conformity with the design objectives. Such execution of instructions often involves a manipulation of data stored in one or more registers of the data processor.